Cinco momentos perfectos y uno que no lo es
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Cinco momentos perfectos en la vida de Oliver y uno que no lo es. OLICITY


Cinco momentos perfectos y uno que no lo es

 **UNO**

Oliver Queen jamas habia imaginado entrar al bar Pretty pero su amigo, Tommy, habia insistido muchísimo asi que hay estaban

No era el tipo de bar que ambos acostumbraban, al ser miembros de una de las familias mas ricas de Estados unidos iban a lugares exclusivos y caros.

Pero si mas adelante le preguntaran a Oliver Queen que pensó del bar este sin duda contestaría que el ir ahí habia sido la mejor decisión de su vida y siempre estaría agradecido con Tommy por haberlo llevado.

Ese dia, por un accidente, habia conocido a una joven hermosa, no era algo extraño pero sin duda en esa ocasión se sentía algo único.

Charlaron toda la noche, incluso despues de que Tommy se fuera con su conquista de turno. Por alguna razón Oliver no quería hacer eso, no quería llevar a la cama a la joven con la hablaba, solo quería seguir conversando con ella, conocerla e invitarla a salir, tal vez a un restaurante.

Al final de la velada Oliver salio con una sonrisa en sus labios y un nuevo numero en su teléfono.

Pero a diferencia de los otros tanto números de su lista, este significaría mucho mas.

Esa noche, tras haberle tirado su bebida en la camisa que traía, habia conocido a una joven que balbuceaba disculpas nerviosa y de una hermosa sonrisa.

Habia conocido a Felicity Smoak

Y no pudo evitar pensar que era una noche perfecta

 **DOS**

Oliver habia amanecido con muchas chicas en su vida pero sin lugar a dudas ese amanecer era diferente y único.

Miro a su acompañante con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda bañada con rayos de sol.

A diferencias de las otras tantas chicas Oliver no sintió la urgencia de dejarla ahí, antes de que se hiciera ilusiones de una relación mas seria.

En esta ocasión no tenia miedo al compromiso

Tal vez porque quien ahora despertaba a su lado era su novia de un año, Felicity Smoak, la chica que un dia le habia arrojado una margarita en su camisa en un bar.

La chica que ilumino su vida cual sol naciente.

Con la que quería despertar todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

La amaba. No se lo negaba a nadie.

Los ojos de Felicity se abrieron perezosamente y al verlo despierto le sonrio susurrándole un hola.

Oliver respondio de igual forma y beso delicadamente sus labios.

Con ella a su lado sabia que seria capaz de enfrentar lo que sea.

Solo esperaba que todas las mañanas fueran tan perfectas como esa.

 **TRES**

El jamas pensó en comprometerse, le tenia miedo al compromiso, a que otros dependieran de el. Era la principal razón por la que durante años se habia negado a trabajar en las empresas de su padre.

Pero el tener a Felicity en su vida habia cambiado para siempre su mente.

Lo habia hecho mejor persona, mas responsable, el hijo que su padre quería.

Lo habia vuelto amable y atento.

No podía imaginar estar con otra persona que ella y para eso necesitaba hacer esa pregunta. Necesitaba asegurarse que estarían juntos para siempre.

La cito en su restaurante favorito, despues de tres años de noviazgo era difícil no saber la mayoría de cosas de Felicity. Como por ejemplo que las rosas blancas eran sus favoritos y por eso habia escondido su regalo en ese ramo.

Que estaría ansiosa por la cita y la música de Bach la calmaba por lo que habia pedido a los músicos que tocaran solo música de el.

Que la sidra de manzana era su favorita y que esa era la que los meseros servirían si ella respondia afirmativamente.

Lo único que no sabia era si ella aceptaría, pero lo esperaba con toda su alma.

Cuando Felicity llego estaba ansiosa asi que Oliver hizo de todo para calmarla y al final este se habia tranquilizado.

Luego de unos minutos Oliver tomo el coraje suficiente y sacando el ramo de flores se lo tendio a Felicity.

Esta le sonrio y se acerco el ramo a su cara para olerlo, justo como Oliver sospechaba que haría, cuando vio la cajita negra escondida entre las hojas.

Con sorpresa saco la cajita y miro a Oliver quien la tomo delicadamente de su mano e hincándose delante de Felicity hizo la pregunta que llevaba quemando en su interior por casi un año, la pregunta que podria unirlo definitivamente a su novia.

La joven estuvo callada por un momento pero entonces salto hacia los brazos de Oliver repitiendo la respuesta que lleno de alegría el interior de Oliver

Una palabra que hizo que por tercera vez en su vida todo fuera perfecto

Si.

 **CUATRO**

La boda fue un dia soleado de Agosto en el patio de la mansión Queen

Y antes de separarse tras el beso que finalizo la ceremonia Oliver le susurro al oído que siempre estaría a su lado

Ambos habían luchado mucho por su amor pero al fin se habia realizado. Ahora Oliver hacia realidad su sueño de una vida tranquila.

La madre de Oliver siempre estuvo en contra de la relación, desde que anunciaron su noviazgo tres años atrás.

Siempre pensó que Felicity era una arribista, que terminaría dejando a Oliver en la calle. Pero Oliver jamas la escucho. El amaba a Felicity y estaría con ella sin importarle lo que su madre dijera

Su padre fue un caso diferente, desde el principio el los apoyo, se dio cuenta del nerviosismo y la ansiedad con la que contestaba sus llamadas, de la sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que escuchaba su voz o simplemente brillo en la mirada de Oliver cuando alguien hablaba de ella.

Para el era claro que se amaban, y lucho por tres años para que su esposa lo aceptara.

Por otra parte otras personas también estuvieron entre ellos, sobretodo la ex-novia de Oliver, Laurel Lance quien estaba cien por ciento segura de que Oliver habría vuelto con ella si Felicity no hubiera aparecido.

También el pasado oscuro de Oliver incluyo varios problema, sobretodo de confianza, antes de Felicity Oliver no era conocido por ser fiel ni tener relaciones a largo plazo, la relación mas larga antes de Felicity habia sido con Laurel e incluso durante esta habia estado con otras chicas, incluyendo la hermana de su ex.

Pero ahora todo habia quedado atrás, en los tres años de relación Oliver habia demostrado que habia cambiado y jamas habia engañado a Felicity ni le habia dado sospechas.

Ahora ya eran marido y mujer y nada podria separarlos. Y en ese pequeño momento todo fue perfecto

 **CINCO**

La gente siempre le dijo a Oliver que podía conseguirse algo mejor que Felicity

Que ambos podían vivir mejor de como vivian, en una casa mas grande, con sirvientes, con los lujos que alguna vez tuvieron los Queen.

Pero a Oliver no le importaba ni los escuchaba, el era feliz en su casa, con su esposa, tenia todo lo que podía desear e incluso mas.

No podía imaginar su vida mas perfecta. Pero se equivocaba, aun habia algo aun mejor.

Algo que llego en una pequeña caja de regalo, en forma de unos zapatitos.

Unos hermosos zapatitos de bebe blancos.

Capto la indirecta inmediatamente y en cuanto su esposa entro al cuarto la abrazo con felicidad y delicadeza mientras ella sonreía alegre.

La familia Queen tendría otro integrante.

Algo para terminar de llenar por completo su vida perfecta.

 **UNO**

La sala estaba en silencio. Todo el mundo habia perdido su color.

Oliver se deslizo lentamente por la pared de la sala de hospital cubriendo su rostro con las manos, mientras las palabras del medico aun rondaban su cabeza

"Lo siento, no pudimos detener la hemorragia, ella murió"

Oliver siempre pensó que cuando perdiera a su esposa ella seria una anciana, que se iria despues de toda una vida juntos.

Pero no era asi, solo habían pasado dos años y medio de su boda, solo dos años y medio de poder llamar al amor de su vida esposa, de poder tener la ilusión de una familia con ella y ahora se habia ido, todo habia terminado en tres horas.

Jamas volveria a ver sus ojos

A escuchar su risa o su voz

A abrazarla

A besarla

A despertar con ella.

Muerta, Felicity estaba muerta. Se habia ido.

El mundo continuaba a su alrededor pero el no lo sentía, estaba vacio, estaba perdido.

Habia perdido todo su mundo.

Entonces un pequeño ruido lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Un llanto. Levanto los ojos hacia la mujer que sostenia un bulto rosa en sus brazos con una mirada de pesar.

Oliver se obligo a levantarse y extender sus brazos dejando que la enfermera le colocara el bulto rosa entre estos.

Cerro los ojos siento el calor que desprendia, un calor que llenaba su mundo al menos en parte y se dio cuenta que no podía rendirse, no aun.

Tenia algo que hacer, una pequeña parte de Felicity se habia quedado con el. Descansando en la forma de la pequeña bebe que dormia en sus brazos. Su hija, el fruto del amor de ambos.

-Te…te prometo Hope –dijo con voz baja acariciando la cara de la bebe –que te contare historias de tu mama y la amaras tanto como yo.


End file.
